


Niebezpieczeństwo

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, brak bety, siostrzane wyzwania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bez ryzyka nie ma życia.Tekst na temat nr 97 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Tak stary byt, jakim jest Śmierć, trudno zaskoczyć, a jednak starszemu Winchesterowi ciągle się to udawało. Tym razem zadziwił go napadem cielesnym, konkretnie bardzo zaborczym pocałunkiem.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrzeźwiał na tyle, by przerwać nieświadomie odwzajemnioną pieszczotę i odsunąć od siebie mężczyznę.

— Nie podobało się? — spytał zadziornie Dean, oblizując nabrzmiałe od pocałunku usta.

— Jestem Śmiercią, mój dotyk zabija — przypomniał mu. — To nie było rozsądne.

— Byłem w pięćdziesięciu procent pewien, że akurat mnie nie zabije — odparł zadowolony z siebie Dean.

— Niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo — skomentował Śmierć, gładząc jego szyję opuszkami palców.

— Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy — wymruczał mężczyzna, ponownie łącząc ich usta.


End file.
